smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Great Kings (AoC Universe)
The term Five Great Kings '''refers to the leaders of the five most powerful tribes on Jotunheim, land of the jotnar. Although the tribal leaders were in actual fact merely chieftains (and not monarchs), the power and influence they collectively came to wield over the planet around -40,000, and subsequently held on for another 14,000-odd years, gave them somewhat royal status among their people. The Kings '''Chieftain Samsonus the Indomitable tribe *Samsonus was the mortal leader of Jotunheim's most powerful jotnar tribe, ruling over the Boneclaw ever since his defeat of the previous chieftain, Mogr the Unsteady, via 1-on-1 duel. Mogr had, as his name suggested, allowed the Boneclaw to fail, and Samsonus was not prepared to allow what he had come to love so quickly pass away. Under his aegis, the Boneclaw monopolised turf all across Jotunheim. *He was eventually felled the same way he had risen: by the sword. The demonic Eldari lord Tiz'Galaath imbued his champion, Surtyr the Destructor, with chaotic hel energy. When he fought Samsonus in a duel, Surtyr's magic overpowered the veteran fighter and he capitulated. Lord Drothar the Bloodletter tribe *Drothar was known for being a fearsome opponent, whose preferred method of securing victory involved the dismemberment of as many limbs as possible. He is the only member of the Five who voluntarily gave himself over to the Marching Horde, as long as they were able to satisfy his bloodletting desires. *Eventually he plotted an escape from the Horde with the help of the heir to the Ironfist tribe (Vulcanus Ragefury) but it was exposed by Lokil, resulting in Surtyr putting both of them to sleep. Lady Zurya, Hammer of Jotunheim tribe *Hailing from a tribe of giantesses, Zurya was the most fierce opponent of the Marching Horde. When Tiz'Galaath brought his unholy presence into the planet, she instantly ordered her Wildhammer giants to attack him. Naturally, they were slaughtered massively from range. Without an army, she was reduced to an irrelevant detail for the vast majority of the Inquistion until thrusting herself back into the spotlight by getting herself tortured, then disembowelled, by Surtyr. Warrior-Thane Aggron, the Aggressor tribe *The 'warmonger' of the group. Unlike Drothar, who simply liked good combat, Aggron was a hothead who always sought to transgress other jotnar. He was also, like Zurya, staunchly opposed to the Horde's influence, resulting in bitter feuds between him and Surtyr. For attempting to kill Lokil the Deceiver, the jotun responsible for bringing the Horde to his homeworld in the first place, Aggron was timely destroyed by a targeted helbomb. He was replaced as Ironfist leader by Vulcan Ragefury, who would later try to betray the Horde along with his co-conspirator, Drothar. Beowulf the Steady tribe *The most noble of the Five Great Kings, though the first to be turned into a demon. Trivia *When the jotnar, driven from their native planet, came to settle on Middle-Earth, they tried the system of united government once, with all tribes banding together to form the Northern Alliance represented by a single elected leader. After centuries of discrimination at the hands of the other races, however (due to the actions of the giants in the past while they were still under the service of the Horde), the new Alliance Leader claimed that the only way to resolve the matter would be for the giants to rise up and claim the planet for themselves, resulting in the Jotun War during Middle Age. *'Wildhammer', Zurya's tribe, is a reference to Warcraft. Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles